


Peripeteia

by xPhoenixFlamex



Series: Voltron Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I love the idea, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hopeful Ending, Role Reversal, This isn't my favorite thing I've written, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenixFlamex/pseuds/xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: Based off of the prompt “It won’t happen again, I swear.”---Peripeteia: a sudden reversal of fortune or change in circumstancesWhenever they played Hide and Seek as kids, Katie was always the one hiding, and Matt was the seeker.But with Matt missing, Katie has to put everything she has into finding him.





	Peripeteia

**** Katie’s most notable game as a child was hide and seek. Her and her brother would play that game for hours, entertaining themselves very effectively. 

Katie was the better hider, and Matt was by far the best seeker.Whenever they invited friends over, they never stood a chance. Matt and Katie were the best tag-team duo at hide and seek, and that was that.

When they played together, just the two of them, Matt rarely was the one that hid, and as a result Katie barely ever was the seeker. They both preferred the role they were better at, and loved to push the limits. Katie would manage to squeeze herself into the most ridiculous places, and Matt would find the smallest bits of evidence to find her. 

The games typically either ended with Katie finally being caught, or with their parents having to put an end to it, since neither would declare the game over preemptively. Matt was always determined to find Katie, and Katie would manage to sit still for as long as it took, despite cramps or awkward poses, to stay hidden.

There was, however, one unspoken reason why, when it was just the two of them playing, they never shifted the roles. 

It had been one of their earlier games, when Katie suggested the idea. Matt agreed to it, and so it went with Matt hiding and Katie seeking.

Matt, in his want to win, tried to get himself behind a basically immovable bureau in Katie’s room. He tried to climb on top of it, then squeeze himself behind it.

He succeeded in breaking his wrist, when he fell off of it and hit it at a weird angle. 

Katie had been distraught, thinking it was her fault because it was her idea.

“It won’t happen again, I swear.” Matt promised her, as she stared at his wrist at the hospital.

So it was an unuttered rule from that day in the Holt household, that when the two played hide and seek, Matt would always be the one seeking, and Katie would hide.

Through the years they would gradually halt the games, as they both grew older. It was officially over when Matt went away to the Galaxy Garrison to follow in their father’s footsteps, and Katie only saw him on holidays, vacations, and video chats. They were all so far and few that the idea of going back to their old childhood game was viewed as an incredible waste of time.

Katie only really remembered it when her father and brother disappeared on the Kerberos mission.

That was the day that Matt once more took up the title of the hider, and Katie was forced to be the seeker.

But she would be damned if she didn’t find him. She would win the game, no matter how long it took.

Her brother's and her father's lives were at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is xphoenixwritingx.tumblr.com scream at me there please


End file.
